Remembrance
by Melodious Echo Of Oblivion
Summary: All I could do was listen to him. Talking to my consciousness? So it wasn't a dream, after all. But it certainly wasn't reality.


**A/N: **_So um…I bet a whole bunch of other people have done oneshots on this scene from Final Mix, but I decided to write my own version of Remembrance. (: Hope you guys like it, and I'll get back to writing once I get home!_

**Warning: **_Probably nothing…I'm gonna keep it PG, yo. :D _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts, including characters, storyline, and Moogles._

I was sitting alone on the Twilight Town clock tower for what might be my last time. My head was buried in my knees, my blond hair blowing gracefully with the wind. I was wearing my Organization XIII coat again; is this meant to be a dream? I had regained all my memories of the Organization, and DiZ had confronted me, telling me to go back to where I belong, in Sora. The sun was beginning to set, as it casted an orange glow against the clock tower. I lifted my head up to take a glance at the sunset, my blue eyes about to scan the horizon. I was deep in thought of what was going to happen to me next until a voice interrupted me.

"Finally woken up?" a rough voice broke the silence.

My eyes widened and I gasped. I sat up straight and turned my head to look at the figure before me. It was _him_.

"_Axel_," I was in shock. Surely, this _had_ to be a dream. Axel…shouldn't even be with me anymore. I had left him back in the World That Never Was, by an alleyway. Had he followed me here? No…I wasn't even _here_. I…I'm supposed to be inside Sora.

He still looked the same. Spiky, flaming red hair, green eyes of emeralds, those lavender tattoos printed beneath his eyes. And he was still as tall as ever; do Nobodies grow? The soft wind blew around the clock tower, moving our hair along with it. The clouds were slowly making their way across the sky, which was turning a shade of dark blue. Axel was standing on the ledge, eyes darting across the plaza, the tracks, and the hills. He looked…troubled by something.

It was silent for a little while longer until Axel spoke, "Nope, maybe you're going to sleep." Worry took over his face. Why did he look like that? Nobodies aren't supposed to have feelings; that's just how things were.

"Soon I won't even be able to talk to your consciousness like this," he continued. All I could do was listen to him. Talking to my consciousness? So it wasn't a dream, after all. _But it certainly wasn't reality._

I took my eyes of him and averted my glance towards the ground. Such memories on that plaza. Fighting alongside Axel and…her...and hanging out with my other friends, rushing in as much fun as possible before school started.

"I…" I started, "I'm going back to how I was." I looked up; knowing that gazing downwards wasn't going to get me anywhere.

Axel hunched from his standing position and took a seat next to me on the ledge. "I've thought about it a lot. Naminé said the same thing." _Naminé. _Kairi's special Nobody, a witch who had control over anyone's memories. She helped put Sora's memories back together while he was asleep. Axel's eyes suddenly looked hopeful. What was with this sudden swing of emotions? We…don't have hearts.

"Roxas…" Axel said my name for the first time in who knows how long. "You have a heart, don't you?" His tone of voice made him sound jealous. To be honest, I'm not even sure if I have a heart. But…those memories on the clock tower from so long ago…the laughing, the arguments, the peace…all of those fueled emotions, right? So what's the right answer?

"While Naminé and I…" Axel's voice trailed off. "We don't really have hearts, do we?"

I said the only thing that could come to mind. I shook my head and stated, "I…I don't know either." I don't think that was the answer Axel was hoping for. Hoping, a remark Xemnas would have scoffed at. I could hear his voice ranting about Kingdom Hearts, and how when completed, we would finally be able to feel.

"I guess not…" Axel looked devastated. A heart was probably something he's been hoping for ever since he became a Nobody.

"But, the heart's not something you can see," I tried to bring his hopes up, while telling the truth at the same time. "I've started wondering whether it's something you can't feel either." We both gazed off into the sunset, Axel and I. It felt so nostalgic, to just sit on the clock tower's ledge and talk about nonsense.

"If so, then…" I continued, "Nah, never mind." I decided not to let what was on my tongue slip out. The last thing Axel needed to know was…

"Hm? What're you getting at?" Axel asked, suddenly curious. He was staring at me, I could tell.

I smiled, looking-no, feeling- hopeful. "I'm sure Sora'll find the answer. Because he's me."

Axel chuckled. "Yep, that's true." He looked back to the setting sun. It was almost nighttime.

Out of nowhere, he handed me a sea-salt ice cream. How familiar…salty, but sweet. I happily accepted it; finding out Axel had another one in his right hand.

Axel took a bite. "Man, this really takes me back. D'you remember?" That sounded like a joke. Axel would always tease me about how horrid my memory could be at times. But those times at the clock tower I spent with him were unforgettable. "We first met the day you got your new name." A day I could never remember, no matter how much I tried. I could barely even recall my first _week_ in the Organization. If it wasn't for the journal Saïx forced me to keep and record, I wouldn't have been able to recollect those days. "And then we watched the sunset from up here." We did that as much as we could after missions, me and Axel. But as time passed, we weren't able to spend our evenings here as often.

"Yeah. This is where I came from," I was able to say between munching on my sea-salt ice cream. "Everyone…Hayner, Pence, Olette…I hope they're okay." Those three…were my data-friends in the data-Twilight Town. But there are real ones, in the real Twilight Town. Axel and I would bump into them occasionally; sometimes I envied their friendship. Though I'm glad to meet and befriend them, rather, the fake ones. They were still my best friends.

Axel turned to look at me again, waving around his ice cream as he talked. "You should go and see them again, looking for your answer." Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. I'd love to see the trio once more; I hope school was treating them fine. Not that I would know, considering I've never been to school.

I nodded. "Yeah…so…" I really didn't want to say this, but, "I have to go…Sora's waiting for me." As much as I didn't want to part ways with my red-headed friend, I knew that I had a more important role to play inside Sora.

Axel looked saddened, but I think he accepted my decision. "Yeah, I guess he is." He took a chomp off his ice cream and turned away, so his face was hidden from me. "Whoa, this ice cream really _is_ salty!" His voice wavered a bit. Somehow…somehow I feel that's not what he meant to say. I think…Axel didn't want us to separate again.

The sun was almost completely hidden under the hills of Twilight Town. A light began to sparkle under me, and I knew it was time.

"See you, Axel." I smiled at my best friend, wishing him my warmest regards.

The same light sparkled brightly under Axel, too, but he was looking grim.

"See ya, partner." _Partner._ I know we'll never be apart, no matter what.

I was going to tell him that, and maybe a little more, but I was slowly disappearing.

And a tear fell below the ledge.

It glistened as it hit the concrete.

It wasn't me.

A/N: _This scene really did make me cry…just the thought of Axel parting with Roxas is sad. ._. But I hope you guys liked my version of this scene! You guys are my writing fuel. I think I've really improved my writing, from all the motivation and tips you've given me. So I really love you all! Thank you __so__ much for helping me get to where I am now! I'm going out of the house again, but I'll be back by Friday. Be expecting a oneshot, maybe? Reviews are always appreciated! (:_


End file.
